Razial's Plight
by Razial
Summary: (Complete)Whilst Chasing Kain, Razial thinks about what he has learned from Kain and Areil.


By David Johnson Razial's Plight  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Razial, Kain or any other character from the legacy of Kain series; they belong to eidos interactive and crystal dynamics.  
  
Razial's speech: Kain is deified; the clans tell tales of him few know the truth. He was mortal once but his contempt for humanity forced him to create me and my brethren. I am Razial first born of his lieutenants; I stood with Kain and my brethren at the dawn of the empire. Over time we became less human and more divine. Kain would enter the state of change and emerge with a new gift. We would follow after a century or so until I had the honour of surpassing my master. For my transgression I earned a new kind of reward, agony. I was to suffer the fate of traitors and weaklings by been thrown into the lake of the dead.  
  
Razial ran towards the shrine of Kain's empire hoping to finally meet his master and finally put an end to his curse, he had killed all of his former brothers, Dumah, Rahab, Zephon, Melchiah all except Turel, somehow he had escaped his death. For now Razial did not care all he wanted now was to finish Kain.  
  
He quickly shifted into the spectral realm and phased through the metal gates, he headed straight to the seat of Kain's empire at the foot of the pillars of Nosgoth hoping Ariel the former guardian of balance would know where Kain was hiding. He entered the hall and strode straight to the pillars; he didn't have to wait long for Ariel's ghost to appear  
  
"The beginning of your journey is almost at an end Razial," the spirit told him  
  
"Where is Kain?" Razial almost demanded  
  
"He waits in the former chamber of the time streamer Moebius, head east towards the ruined village of Courhagen, there you fill find a cave that will lead you him, but be wary Razial, something dangerous is about to happen" Ariel informed him  
  
"I will, thank you spirit" Razial replied then turned and ran out of the building and headed east.  
  
Courhagen had been the birthplace of Kain when he had been human, and it was from here he left on his journey that ended in his death and resurrection as a vampire. The village had long since been crushed during the wars between Kain's army and the humans, only a few ruined buildings now stood.  
  
As Razial walked between them he noticed one or two frightened humans trying to hide, when he had been a vampire he would of slayed them instantly or drained them of their blood but now they no longer held his interest. He moved onwards until he came to an entrance to a deep cave, Razial held up the soul reaver and ran deep into the cave.  
  
He came to an abrupt stop when three vampires jumped out just ahead of him, each looked like they had belonged to Dumah's clan, he waited as they moved forward and then he quickly struck, knocking two into the wall with his left hand and impaling the third with reaver, it howled in pain as it's body slowly disintegrated.  
  
Razial turned and barely dodged the strike of the second vampire, he took a few steps and let loose a projectile which struck it right in the chest as it roared in pain Razial quickly impaled it, he turned to face the final vampire only to see it had run of. He didn't care all he wanted was to find Kain.  
  
He ran on wards and was surprised to not run into any more vampires, he would of thought Kain would have a few to protect him. Then Ariel's warning came back to him as did what Kain had said when the soul reaver's physical form had been destroyed as well. He began to wonder just what lay in store for him, the elder did not seem forth coming with any real information about it. Would this be the end of it all or would it just be the beginning of something he could not understand. He came to a halt just outside a pair of wooden doors, he prepared himself to meet Kain again and then pushed the doors open and walked in.  
  
Kain stood near some kind of portal; he did not seem to mind Razial's presence  
  
"So the time has finally come Razial" Kain said as Razial raised the Reaver  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Razial demanded  
  
"We are creatures of fate Razial and our end is not yet here, a journey awaits us which no one can know the end of," Kain said  
  
"You're not making any sense," Razial shouted as he stepped closer to his former master  
  
"You will understand in time Razial, but for now let us begin the journey," Kain said with a cruel smile  
  
Razial lunged forward but Kain seemed to vanish and appear just above him on a ledge  
  
"Come Razial, follow me to your fate" Kain bellowed  
  
Razial quickly jumped to the ledge Kain was on only to see him vanish again only to reappear on a second ledge, Razial followed and finally attacked, Kain was quickly and sent Razial hard into the wall, as Razial got his feet Kain vanished again and appeared on the floor near the portal. Razial used his wings to glide down to him  
  
"It is time Razial, follow" Kain said and then he jumped into the portal and vanished. Razial stood in shock, this portal was not the same kind he had been using to get from place to place, he could feel something was different about it. He could not get Kain's words out of his mind, what awaited him on the other side of the portal and what was this journey Kain spoke of.  
  
As he stood their considering his plight, Kain appeared on the other side of the portal and looked back smiling knowing Razial would soon follow and the story would begin to play out. He smiled as he walked away.  
  
The End  
  
Feedback would be most welcomed 


End file.
